My Little Fantasy
by EffervescentAngel
Summary: Pure and unadulterated smut. With a tiny bit of plot thrown in for fun.


**Be kind, please. It's my first remotely sexy fic and it's pure smut. Seriously, just sucking and fucking. This was originally written as and email to my boyfriend, but I figured it could work just as well for Hermione and Draco as it did for us. **

"It seems like only minutes ago that we were having sex." A fully-clothed Hermione Granger whispered in her boyfriends ear. Draco Malfoy, ever dignified, spared her only a glare. They were sitting in a public restaurant with three important businessmen from his work. Now was not the time to discuss the heated sex they were definitely going to have the minute they got home. "Just imagine it." She whispered seductively. "We're naked on the bed, you're asleep with your arms wrapped around me, all tired out from our lovemaking earlier in the day."

"I'm no pansy." Draco protested, momentarily forgetting his business partners. "I can last more than one round."

"Listen, Draco." Hermione chided. "If you'll stop talking, you're going to love what happens next."

Draco frowned again but wordlessly let her continue. He took one look at Hermione's devious smile and had a feeling he was going to be rock hard and aching by the end of the meal. If only he knew how right he was...**  
><strong>

"I move closer to your sleeping body and kiss you softly trying to wake you. You move closer to me instinctively. But then you mutter something about needing sleep because you have work tomorrow. I'm ready for another round now, and I know you will be too as soon as you're awake, so I ignore you and decide to wake you up in a way I know you'll love. Untangling myself from your arms, I crawl over your body down to your soft cock. I smirk knowing it won't be that way for long. A few long licks up your shaft get you erect enough for me to start sucking you off.

Soon, your dick is throbbing once again. I release you from my mouth with a wet popping noise and lean forward to twirl my tongue over the head. Already, I feel a little of your precum release into my mouth and I lick faster, enjoying the taste. I kiss my way down your dick until I reach your balls. I run my mouth over the loose skin, leaving a wet trail behind before returning to your throbbing dick. I'm really getting into it now, even trailing a hand over my own body and pinching at one nipple then the other as I suck you further into my mouth. My pussy is dripping now, and it needs attention so badly. I lift my head from your saliva and precum covered cock only to realize that you've been awake for a while now. Our eyes lock and I know exactly what you want before you even say it.

Grinning, I climb off of the bed, pull you to your feet, and motion for you follow me. You look a little confused, not having expected this turn of events, but you follow me nonetheless. I lead you into the bathroom and flick on the low lights before pulling you to me for a long, deep kiss. Our mouths meet with an intense heat that radiates through our bodies. Your hard arousal pushes against my stomach and I rub against you seductively. You pull away to ask me what we're doing here, and in response, I whisper in your ear what we're about to do. I pull you down onto the soft rug in front of the bath tub and climb onto my hands and knees. I lift my ass in the air and push it towards you.

You don't normally like having sex doggy style, but the fact that you can see my every expression in the floor-length mirror in front of us turns you on. What turns you on even more, though, is the thought of what I whispered in your ear coming true. As my soft, wet lips drifted of over your ear, I told you all about my plans to finally let you slide your throbbing cock into my ass. I spread my legs and push my ass towards you again, and this time you take hold of my hips. Lowering your lips to my pussy, you probe my hole with your tongue. Once your tongue is coated with my pussy juices, you move up to my pulsing asshole and give it all of your attention. You follow the trail of your tongue with your fingers, feeling first my soaking wet pussy and then my saliva covered asshole tighten around you. Your fingers go deep inside of both of my holes as you start to fuck me hard with them. Your tongue licks at my throbbing clit, and I feel like I could cum already. You keep tonguing my wet clit and my body is already feeling the shocks.

In the mirror, you can see my hand tug at my sensitive breasts and I let out another moan as the feelings go straight to my wet pussy. You take your time, trying to get my ass adjusted to your fingers before you stick your huge cock into me, but I'm wet and ready and my need for this has left my body shaking. But you keep going, finger fucking me and licking at my clit until I feel like I'm on the brink of cumming.

Only when my body starts to shake with my orgasm do you slide your hot, throbbing cock into the wet warmth of my ass. You can barely resist the urge to slide all the way in once you feel the smooth skin engulf your aching dick. It feels like my ass is sucking at your cock, pulling it deeper. The juices from your mouth and my pussy are making you feel like your in heaven. You look up to meet my eyes in the mirror, and you can tell that I'm still right on the edge of cumming. Faster, I beg, harder. You comply. With your fingers in my pussy and your thick cock in my ass, you start to move inside of me. Slowly at first, then more quickly and my body moves with you, responding. Soon, your throbbing dick is pounding into my ass hole and I spread my legs further apart so that you can go in deeper. This only intensifies the situation and I feel myself start to cum already.

My eyes never leave yours in the mirror, and you watch as my face screws up and I dig my nails into the rug on the floor. My pussy and ass are both pulsing now and the feeling of my asshole suddenly tightening around your huge, aching dick is almost too much to take. You start thrusting harder, faster, enjoying my ass pulsing around you and our juices mixing together. You slam into me and I keep cumming, getting louder and louder as my orgasm goes on. Finally, you too reach the edge. Your dick slams balls-deep into my ass and you feel cum begin to spurt from your cock. I can feel it inside of me, mixing with my wetness and your own saliva. It feels like heaven. Still staring deep into your eyes in the mirror, I can tell that you feel the same. Your cock lets loose another shot of cum, and you slide out of me, still cumming. My own orgasm finished, I quickly turn around and take your still-spurting dick into my mouth, managing to get cum all over my face in the process. Finally, you stop cumming and I smile up at you, a sweet little embarrassed smile.

You pull me into your arms and give me a reassuring kiss, leading me back to the bed with a sinful look in your eyes. It's probably somewhere near one o'clock in the morning, but we both know the night is far from over." Hermione sat back in her chair with a smug smile. "That was my little fantasy, Draco." She finished, her voice barely a whisper. "How did you like it?"

I fucking loved it, Draco thought as he jumped to his feet and practically dragged his sinful girlfriend out the door. Hermione hadn't been joking when she said the night wasn't over. In fact, it had barely begun.


End file.
